one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Shikkusu Pāmuātsu
Shikkusu Pāmuātsu Literal meaning: Six Palm Arts Staggering Palm: martial technique that utilizes relaxation and the concept of centerlines to attack the soft tissue of the opponent. Can cause deep bruising. *Crimson Palm: utilizes the Staggering Palm technique, but has hand as a claw. More vicious technique, used to damage the external by as opposed the internal. *Blossoming Palm: the perfect form of the Staggering Palm. It charges one's haki in the palm, and, upon impact, discharges all of it into the target's body. The result is like that of a bullet. However, since the wound starts *inside* the target's body, and is focused into one pin-sized point, it acts like a ramrod, pushing everything in front of it out. The user can also choose to detonate the haki in a small contained explosion inside the target's body. Leaves no marks other than the bruise left by the blow. Can be used in the air, causing a palm-sized shockwave to burst from the user's hand. It can be as accurate as a bullet, with enough practice. Can be exhausting for the user, depending on the size of the haki burst. Floating Palms: purely defensive technique where the user plants themselves in one spot, using hands and shifting on their heels to avoid attacks. User can still be hit, as they aren’t moving their position, only their torso. User also uses hands to deflect attacks that cannot simply be dodged, but can still be hit, as the user can be overpowered by a stronger opponent. *Shifting Palms: defensive technique utilizing Floating Palms, but incorporates advanced footwork to further avoid attacks. User aims to simply avoid attacks altogether, rather than engage the opponent. *Dancing Palms: advanced version of the Shifting Palms, uses quick bursts of movement to position yourself into the target's blind spot. The user moves so quickly that only the highly trained can follow the movements. Requires high level of skill and great speed. Used to set up attacks, or dodge them. Crescent Palm: unique in that it utilizes the side of the palm, where the wrist joins the hand, to attack. Named for the shape the hand makes when performing the technique. Used in sweeping motions to get angles on the opponents. *Scything Palm: utilizes Cresent Palm to attack the air, slicing it, creating an air-blade type shock-wave which can slice through most things for the distance it travels. The distance can be increased with training, as can the sharpness of the air-blade. Sticky Palm: used to stay in attack distance by maintaining contact, and using footwork to do so. When using Sticky Palm the objective is to stay at arm's length with the opponent, to maximize available moves. User aims to maintain hand contact with some part of the target’s body. Can be very difficult to perform on speedy targets. *Sapping Palm: upon contact of the palm, drains the target's stamina. This is an advanced version of the Sticky Palm, combined with the Shifting Palm, as it requires constant contact with the target to be able to affect them. Very Difficult technique to perform, as the user must have haki. *Poison Palm: advanced version of the Sapping Palm, uses haki and plants a short term “neurotoxin” that slows the target’s movements and reactions. Only lasts 13 seconds. Targets the muscles, and causes them to produce excessive amounts of lactic acid, causing cramps and fatigue. Extremely taxing on the user, as they expend great amounts of haki using this technique Tempest Palm: rapid attack technique. Aims for sensory overload from the attack, rather than doing massive damage, but will cause heavy damage if sustained. Is not meant to be sustained, but for quick bursts *Hurricane Palm: advanced version of the Tempest Palm, incorporates the Staggering Palm. Provides higher damage than the Tempest Palm, because of the combination of techniques. Very high level attack. Exhausts the user if maintained for extended periods of time. (ULTIMATE PALM ART: REQUIRES FULL MASTERY OF ALL OTHERS) Weakening Palm: targets nerve bundles, and pressure points in the body to numb the target’s limbs, making it difficult to fight, or move. *Enfeebling Palm: utilizes bursts of haki into pressure points, and nerve bundles to numb the target’s limbs and lower their response time. Can drain the user’s stamina quickly if not controlled correctly. *Crippling Palm: uses large bursts of haki to completely disable the target’s limb. Can only be used a few times before the user passes out from exhaustion.